In The Blink of an Eye
by beautyqueenofonly18
Summary: All Human. Neither Bella nor Edward never thought they would find true love. One Lemons up now, more to come! BxE, AxJ, EmxR. My first fan-fic. R&R PLEASE! Bad summary, good story. on Hiatus
1. Boys Will Be Boys

**In The Blink of an Eye**

**BOYS WILL BE BOYS**

**EPOV**

"No," I said politely.

"Edward, seriously, you probably haven't been to a party since we left college. And just to think that you were the life of it every single time.

"EDDIE BOO," said the booming voice in the most awful imitation of a female voice.

"Emmett, STOP! Seriously Jasper, I think that once the real world hits you, you're kind of stuck in it. At least that's what happened to me. Every time I see a foolish teenager in an ambulance, I thank 'cheezus _(thou shall not use God's name in vain ;) _that it never happened to us."

"At least you didn't black out as much as I did!" Ha, Emmett had a sense of humor. The last time I had blacked out, I'd found the most sought after girl spooning with me. Naked. I remember grabbing my shorts and running out the door. The next day, she'd found me and returned to me all of my belonging. "Btw, I like your taste in underwear," was the last thing she ever said to me. And to think that I was merely a sophomore in college. I swore off of beer games that involved getting trashed quickly right after that incident.

"I still don't understand why you ran away from the most beautiful girl ever known to man kind. And to think that you even got to get some from her. I don't understand why you never again wanted to play 'Edward 40-hands,' after all, it was YOUR game." Jasper never let me live down that I resigned my position as King of Edward 40-hands. Everyone always complimented me on how I was able to sit still and douse both 40 oz beers within record time.

"I would've stopped playing that after the first time if I were you Jasper. I clearly remember your urge to go to the bathroom during your first beer." Revenge was sweet.

"HAHAHA! YOU PEED YOUR PANTS MAN! EVERYONE REMEMBERS THAT! I THINK I STILL HAVE A COPY OF THE PICTURE," always count on Emmett for backup.

"Edward, I really don't see why you have to make a scene. Just come with us. It's Alice and roomies house warming party. She'll kill me if I don't go. Please, how many times have I covered your ass when you wanted to ditch a chick?" He had a point. I owed him… A LOT.

"Fine. But you're still covering my ass when drunk, barely dressed women try to jump me." And with that I knew that I had basically set myself up for an unforgettable night. Someone, wild nights in which we made asses out of ourselves always created the best of memories. After all, I still remember our house warming party. I locked myself in my room for 3 hours, when I came out there were red cups everywhere and a girl walked by asking for glue to fix her broken heel. The things you see people do.

The booming voice shook me out of my trance, "YAY! Edward don't worry, we'll find you some yarn and an empty room so that you can sit and knit!"

--

**BPOV**

"Rosalie, seriously, if you don't get over yourself, you'll never find that 'perfect' boyfriend you're looking for."

"Bella, seriously, if he doesn't love me just the way I am, I don't see how we could be 'perfect' for one another," Rosalie chipped in.

The truth was, after breaking up with her last boyfriend, she'd been spending a lot of time shopping and in front of a mirror. It really didn't help at all to know that she was partly heart-broken. Royce had been the illusion of a perfect man. He was tall, lean, handsome and wealthy. Not only that but Rose claimed that he "fulfilled" some of her needs. Never did I really want to know what she meant by that. The truth was, I myself had never been in a stable position. One, I'd had two boyfriends, both of which I regretted having shortly after the relationship started. It's not that I was afraid of a kiss or two, or getting to second base nonetheless. Sex before marriage as a sin had never really been drilled into my head growing up, so I was okay with it. I think the fact that my parents had split up and made so many mistakes when they had me, made me prone to being afraid of commitment.

"Rose baby, who needs men? You've got me and Alice here to satisfy 'every pleasure' you may ever want." With that I winked, sending all of us into hysterics.

Let me clear something up, I'm not lesbian, but hell, I'd rather be single than spend life with idioti all around me. I was happy to be able to drool over hotties all around without feeling guilt. As a matter of fact, Alice was now making her way back to us… except that there was a handsomely tall blonde guy following her. I swear, he could tower over her, but he had an expression on his face that I couldn't quite read. Was he under Alice's charm?

With a wink, Alice began…. To be Alice. "Ladies, this is Jasper. Jasper, say hello to my best friends." Jasper, that's a nice name. Yet Alice's words had me laughing quietly. Was he whipped already? It was then that I noticed how her eyes sparkled, I knew at that moment that this fella in front of me had to be different.

"Hello, I'm Jasper. You two must be Rosalie and Bella. It's nice to finally meet you." I swear, he was trying to make a good impression, but he'd already won me over, it was Rose he had to worry about. With that she began her questionnaire.

"Are you single, Jasper?"

"I don't know for how much longer, Rosalie right?" Was he serious? I bet they'd just met and he already wanted Alice to be his GIRLFRIEND. Wow. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw bubbly Alice ready to jump him and kiss him, right then and there.

"Call me Rose, you've earned it. Anyways, where do you work, assuming you do?" She was letting him call her Rose, right away? He was charming. I was getting a really good vibe from him. He would most definitely be the topic and cause for our all-nighter tonight. I can already see Alice rambling on about how great of a guy he is.

"I am Vice-President of the company my family is co-owners of." Impressive. He was also a good "catch." Not that it mattered whether they were wealthy or not, Cheezus knows how I hate it when people spend money on me. But Alice sure loved to spend and be spent on. But just looking into my best friend's eyes made me feel happy, happy for her because I knew she was beyond thrilled. I think that's when I began to hope that one day, I could be as happy as my ever cheerful friend.


	2. First Time's A Charm

**FIRST TIME'S A CHARM**

**BPOV**

I kept stealing quick glances at Alice. I didn't understand her energy radiating from her. I had to find out what was happening.

"Alice, would you come with me really quickly? My outfit needs some fixing." With that I knew she had to follow me, after all, she hated it when one of the outfits she forced upon me ever fell apart.

"Bella, don't tell me that you still think you need a bra under that!" She chirped. Honestly, I don't know any shade of red brighter than the one my face had on at that moment. "No Alice, although thank you for the embarrassment, I doubt anything would fit under this cloth you call a shirt. Now hurry." With that said, I grabbed her hand and pulled her with me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, would you please inform me what's wrong?"

"Funny Alice, I was just going to ask you that. Since when do you know Jasper? From the looks of it, it has to have been for more than 15 minutes." The sudden twitch in her face was a clear sign that I had caught her. At that moment, I was determined to find out every single detail about her "relationship" with Jasper. She now wore a face of defeat. "Fine, but don't tell Rose before I do okay?"

"Okay" was all I could manage. I was eager to know what had my best friend bouncing off the walls…. More than usual.

"So, remember that day I came home with a broken heel? Well, I didn't lie to you when I told you that I'd been walking in the ball and accidentally caught my heel on a crack when I bent over to pick up a bag that I had dropped. What I didn't tell you is that when I was walking outside of the Coach store, I saw the most beautiful man I'd ever seen in my life! It was then that I had my Bella moment and dropped a bag. Turns out, when you stare intently at someone's gorgeous eyes you loose track of where you're going. So when I noticed the bag had fallen, I went out of my way to try to pick it up without dropping any of my other gazillion bags. Apparently, I had also caught this man's attention, and when I noticed that he was picking up my bag from the floor, I became a prisoner of my emotions. Bella if I even tried to explain how my heart rate went from normal to beating faster than drums, I would fail miserably. It's just one of those things that you have to experience. That was the embarrassing moment when my heel broke and well… He felt bad! I know! It hadn't even been his fault, yet regardless; he offered to carry me to a store of my choice to buy me a new pair of shoes! Bella my heart was melting right away." I broke her train of thought by thinking aloud.

"Oh Alice! Why didn't you tell us before! You have no idea of how happy I am just by seeing you so happy yourself! You didn't have to hide anything from us Al, we're your besties for a reason." Her words of love towards Jasper were moving. Oh were they cute.

"Well, Rose had broken up with Royce, and you… well you're not big on relationships at all. I think I believed in love at first sight Bella. Everytime I see him, I just want to jump on him and kiss him. I feel empty without him." That brought up a thought.

"So is Jasper the reason for why you've had so many 'shopping' trips this last weak? Because I haven't seen the usual amount of bags full of items you buy, come through the door."

"Oh Bells, don't complain! Jasper actually picked what I'm wearing today." Wow, the man was sensitive, loaded, caring and stylish. He was totally a keeper.

"Alice malice! I never got to pick something for you to wear! EVER! In all 10 years of friendship, you've done more than scrutinize my lack of a fashion sense." I was shocked. Still.

"Are you done with you all of your questions. I believe I have one handsome blonde waiting for me out there. Plus, poor thing, only we know what pain he's in by just being with Rosalie!"

With that said, we both exited the guest room. And then we caught sight of something that was unexplainable. Jasper was not the man next to Rosalie. As a matter of fact, she had her head throw back, clear sign that she was laughing. There was a tall, VERY muscular man sitting right next to her. From the looks of it though, he didn't want to ravish her like every other man does, he was looking at her with admiration in his eyes. She turned around swiftly and waved at us, clear joy spread across her face. Before we could even reach the kitchen counter, Rose and that big boy were bent over in another fit of laughter.

"Hey Rose, who's your friend?" I was curious. Both of my best friends were suddenly in la-la-land.

"Emmett McCarthy, this is my overly cautious yet very clumsy best friend Bella Swan. She's a charmer." What had gotten into Rosalie? It's not like it was the first time she'd introduces me like that to someone, matter of fact, that _was_ the way she introduced me to everyone. This night kept getting weirder.

"Bella! It's so very nice to meet you! I'm Jasper's friend. You girls have a nice house here, if I had seen it, I would've bought it myself, unless it weren't for my overly-analytical-boring best friend. He never lets me do anything I want out of pure 'caution.' You too would get along well!" His laughter was contagious. In no time, I was in a fit of laughter myself. Emmett had to be by far the most vivid person I'd encountered all night. I was glad for Rose, they seemed to be hitting it off right away. The minute she leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder, I noticed that he looked down on her lovingly. Were both of my best friends love-struck? I took that as my cue to leave.

I had never been a partier. As a little kid, my mom had been obsessed with celebrating every single birthday of mine. Of course I was an only child, so I couldn't really blame her. I had been out here for the longest time possible, 3 hours if I may say so myself. Personally, I was just waiting for the party to die off. Hopefully, Alice and Rose would feel claustrophobic at one point and kick everyone out. I could already imagine it. For now, I thought I would retire to my room. Pick up where I left off on Stephenie Meyer's new novel, The Host.

I got to my room and noticed that the door wasn't fully closed, that's when I remembered that I hadn't locked it. Surely some drunk idiot had sneaked in and was possibly even having sex all over my bed. I took one step in, ready to curse the living hell out of whomever I found in my personal space, when I saw him. First, I was only able to see his back, but even from behind I admired those sculpt shoulders, back and arms that were. It mustered all of my strength to put on a mean face, that's when he turned around. I was immediately caught by his eyes; they were the most beautiful shade of green I had ever seen. His hair was messy, and his jaw line looked unbreakable. Were there any words to describe how sexy this man looked? My anger hoax was far gone; I couldn't do anything but stare at the god in front of me. IN MY ROOM! I should've jumped on him and ravished him. He was that desirable. It has to be a sin to look so good. His hair screamed sex; his eyes were held the strongest emotions in them. I didn't realize how long I'd been staring at him because it wasn't until he spoke that I felt my knees go weak.

--

**Please REVIEW!! It's my frist fanfic but I want to know whether to keep writing more or not. Or if you have any suggestions on what else I should add to the plot feel free to tell me! **

**I 3 Edward Cullen!**


	3. Shall I Walk By Again

**I'm sorry it took me forever to update! But I graduated and have just had a lot going on. Although I've had some time to read more fanfiction too. I hope you guys are liking the story. I have an idea as to where I'm heading with it but I'm having some difficulty wording it properly. Oh and sorry for any grammar mistakes I make! I'm not perfect. Though spelling comes to me easily. Review please!**

**SHALL I WALK BY AGAIN?**

**EPOV**

Shortly after walking into the already crowded house, Emmett and I had lost Jasper to the crowd, or Alice, within seconds.

"Edward, want a drink? Or a friend? A _lady _friend I mean." We had just walked in and Emmett was already trying to be funny. Ha-HA. Right.

"No thanks. You'll be thanking me later when I have to haul your asses back home."

"Loosen up," and with that he walked out of my sight. I figured that since I was at a house warming party, I might as well walk around the house for a bit.

The first thing I noticed is that the house was much too big for three girls to be living by themselves. The entrance had a table in the middle with some pictures of who I figured to be the three owners. I recognized the pixel-like one to be Alice; after all, Jasper had spent endless hours talking about her. The one on the far right was beautiful; she had long blonde hair and a flirty smile, undoubtedly a big trouble maker. It was the girl on the far left that caught my eye. She had deep brown eyes and long brown hair that draped along her shoulders in beautiful waves; someone must have just made her laugh because she had a genuine laugh. She was captivating, there was so much joy in her face, it made me want it.

As I kept walking, I noticed more pictures hanging. Some were paintings, others photography and oil paintings every so many; there were news articles from not too long ago. There basement wasn't quite finished, but it had a door that led to a big patio. On the far right there were beautiful roses planted, and on the other were all types of exotic flowers. These girls seemed all too different and yet all too the same.

It was when I walked into the kitchen that I noticed the big crowd of people standing around the keg. If everyone in the room were to get ID'd, I'm sure there would be more than one soul behind bars. They were far too exited about alcohol. The girls around were beautiful, no doubt friends of Alice's blonde ambition of a roommate. These girls seemed to be fellow models, equally tall, slim and pushy. I recognized a model agent.

"JAMES! What a surprise to see you here! I thought you'd be off finding more talent somewhere else. This town seems much too dull for you." I was ecstatic to see my old high school friend.

"I cannot believe it. Dr. Edward A. Cullen. Wow, after all of these years and you still look young. How long has it been since high school?" he chanted.

"I spent 6 years studying non-stop and got all of my degrees pretty early my friend. Otherwise, I still wouldn't be a doctor! But tell me, what brings you here?" I was curios to know more about his life.

"Well, my favorite model, Rosalie Hale owns this house with her two best friends. I suppose you know her. Anyways, she's by far the most talented and humane out of all these stick figures you see nowadays. That I can promise you. Don't tell anyone, but her hobby is being a mechanic." He put a finger to his lips and with that I began to laugh.

"Wow, never heard of such a model. I'm sorry I haven't met her yet; she must be one hell of a person. What does she look like anyways?" I was secretly hoping that he would start off his next sentence with the word "brown."

"She's got beautifully long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She's a wild one, I don't know if anyone will ever be able to tame her! But enough of that, there enough gorgeous girls I can introduce you to here! Take your pick; they're all at your service here." Great, that's all I needed, another Emmett/Jasper to throw flies at me when I don't have anything to squash them with.

"Actually James, I was just on my way out of the party, but here's one of my business cards. Give me a call some time and we can catch up some more." It's a good thing men were able to communicate easily. With a simple nod, I took my cue to leave. I had to get away from these tramps.

I was tired of girls throwing themselves at me. This one named Lauren actually offered to buy me a beer, as if we were in a bar. The worst part is that she downed hers and then burped right in front of me. Did anyone actually find that attractive? After looking for my moronic best friends and not finding them, I figured I was better off spending at least 10 minutes in the bathroom. But which door lead to where? I decided to play it safe and go to the third floor. Yes, surprisingly enough there was a second floor flooded with people and idiots making out in the most illuminated corners.

I heard the clacking of heels behind me and decided to duck. I didn't know which door lead to where but I needed to get away. Maybe if I made myself look ugly, gain some weight and never shave, all of these girls would stop flying my way. As soon as I found a door in the middle of the hall, I turned the knob, praying that it wouldn't be locked and darted in.

The room was slightly illuminated with a few lights that hardly glowed. The room itself was pretty big and had a warm feel to it. And then my eyes caught a wall full of pictures. Writing in cursive on the highest part of the wall on which her bed leaned, was her name written. Isabella Marie Swan. What a beautiful name. I couldn't help but look at the pictures. It seemed as if in most of the pictures were of the brunette with the gorgeous eyes.

I supposed that was Isabella, up until I got to where her friends had written her messages regarding her as "Bella." Very beautiful indeed. One picture in particular caught my mind. She was standing by herself at a beach, wearing nothing but a white sundress on top of her bikini. Her bare feet were hardly seen b/c of the water that was quickly engulfing them. She was at a beach, most likely unaware of whoever was taking the picture.

The smile she had plastered on her face was genuine. Her long hair was half around her shoulders and half in mid air. The wind was blowing towards her as the waves were going in the opposite direction. It was mind-captivating. I wanted to meet this character and see for myself the beauty she was.

Just then I felt like someone was boring their stare onto my back and the itch made me turn around immediately. She was breath taking. My thoughts were incoherent as I spoke.

"You must be Bella," didn't that just make me sound like a stalker. I noticed that she looked about to faint and I rushed to her side. I caught her before she fell.

"Wha…wh…" she stopped and took one long look at me. Years could've gone by and I wouldn't have noticed. She felt so right in my arms. Suddenly, I was aware of how empty they'd felt for the past… well my entire life basically.

"Who are you?" She was squirming in my arms until she finally pulled the strength in herself to get up. Her eyes were crystal clear; she was like a book, easy to read. I could see in them that she wasn't just curious but mystified. Damn that charm that I always have on people; females in particular.

"I'm sorry. I'm Edward Cullen. But you are Bella right?" Great. Now instead of dazzling her I'm making myself look like an idiot who can't really form coherent sentences.

"What are you doing in my room?" Wow, demanding. I could work with that.

"Sorry, I was trying to run away from the party and turned on the first door. I guess I should leave now. You have a beautiful room, thought it's nothing in comparison to yours." I didn't think she could look any better, but the scarlet red that was now on her face made her look cuter. I wanted to hold her again. Touch her.

"Mkay. I'm sorry if I seemed rude Edward. I myself was avoiding the party as well. It seems like my room is the perfect hide-out." Her pictures really did her no justice.

"Isn't this your party? Why would you hide from it?" I was curious.

"One of my best friends slash roommates is too busy with her boyfriend; the other has found herself the biggest man I'd ever seen around. I never knew anyone above 6 feet could also be so wide. Though he's really handsome and has a booming laughter." Was this Emmet she was talking about?

"Seems like you found the person I was looking for, though I don't know how useful he would be to me now that you've shared this information with me. I can only warn you that they'll be indulged in each other for the rest of the night and maybe even tomorrow." It was so easy to talk to her, even though she was a perfect stranger. Wow it felt so weird to be completely open with anyone. Nonetheless crack any type of joke.

"Oh jeez. Knowing Rosalie, I might just see him in two days too." She had a way of making me laugh.

"Though that still doesn't explain why you would hide? It's your party, and you have a beautiful house." I took a step closer to her. I really don't know what brought it on but I had an urge to touch her again, and she didn't take a step back.

"I hate drunken people. It's one thing to be drunk and know you're being stupid than to see others flip coins or cups just to get trashed. There are tons of immature people in here. And all of Rose's friends are so beautiful, it's hard to stand next to them and not feel inferior. And then there are the annoying men that think they can hit on me."

At least I now knew to not hit on her. I loved how she rambled on and on.

"You're beautiful. Gorgeous. I don't see how any of those models could even compare to you. You truly are Bella in its truest definition."

Oh she was red again. And did I just hit on her? I really needed to start controlling what I said.

"Edward Cullen. Are you hitting on me as well? Wow and here I thought I was evading it." Ouch, sarcasm.

"I'm sorry, I was only telling the truth. You've offended me by believing otherwise." Two could play this game.

"Ha! Don't forget I walked in on you spying in my room. For all I know, you could be a serial killer ready to pounce on its next victim." She threw her hands out a she spoke. She was lovely. Just then she accidentally hit me, suddenly making us aware of our close proximity. About a foot or less in between us.

"I'm sorry." She tried to hide behind her hair, and it only sent the most wonderful smell towards me. Freesia?

As I gently grabbed her wrists, she looked up at me. "Don't be," and with that said I gave in to my urges and kissed her chastely on the lips.

**Review! b/c the story will only get better, but I want to know what you think of it!**


	4. Clean Slate

**I'm sooo sorry for not updating in what seems like forever. I've had so much to do, I only get to read fanfiction when I'm at work but I never get to write at work! **

**Please review! I only have two reviews and I might just end up discontinuing the story b/c if people don't like it, what's the point.**

**LEMON!**

**CLEAN SLATE**

**BPOV**

Had I really been leaning towards him that much? Wow this is embarrassing. I have Adonis in my room and I manage to be an idiot around him. _Oh Bella aren't you charming_. I felt the need to hide behind my hair, maybe it would stop him from seeing me turn crimson red. "I'm sorry."

What happened next startled me. Edward grabbed my wrists and spoke in the sexiest voice I'd ever heard in my life. "Don't be," was all he said before he eliminated the space in between us.

At first I thought I was dreaming. How insane do I really have to be to be fantasizing in the middle of a conversation with a stranger? It if weren't for the surge of electricity that I felt I would've sworn I'd gone to heaven and then back. Edward's lips were soft, and as he freed my wrists, his hands traveled painfully slow down to my waist. I took that as an opportunity to run my hands through his bronze mess of hair and parted him lips, allowing access to my mouth.

Kissing Edward made me feel like I had ONLY kissed frogs before. His hair was thick, as I pulled on it, not wanting to ever stop kissing him. His tongue swirled with mine, not asking for dominance, but being playful with mine. It was definitely the best taste in the world, only chocolate could be almost as good as Edward's lips. Just when my imagination was going on over drive, I heard him speak.

"Bella, breathe," wow great I was panting for air. Why did he have to break the kiss? I would've had a happy death kissing Edward. Wait what was I saying? Whatever happened to abstinence from boys?

Screw it. I wanted Edward Cullen, and I wanted him badly. With that I pulled on his hair again and brought his face to mine.

"Don't stop," was all I managed to whisper before I crushed my lips to his passionately. He must've sensed the eagerness in my kiss because he immediately obliged. It was as if the universe could collapse and it wouldn't matter. My body was on fire, I was feeling things I'd never felt before. As Edward's hands moved to the small of my back, I wrapped one leg around him.

As I fervently continued to kiss him, playfully battling his tongue for dominance, his hands moved to my butt. I gasped, before he pulled me up and allowed me to wrap both of my legs around his hips. Before I knew it, I was pinned to the wall. When had we gotten to the wall? I moaned into his mouth as I felt an uneasy feeling at the bottom of my abdomen. I felt on fire.

I pulled his head down and crushed my lips to his. I felt his tongue slide across my lips and I parted them eagerly. His arms had curled around my waist and lifted me off my feet; I wrapped them around his waist so that my throbbing center rested against the growing bump in the front of his pants. We both moaned as I rubbed myself against him. I was feeling sexually frustrated and I could tell he was too. I'm not the type of girl to have a one night stand, but this god-like man in front of me was making me tingle in ways that I never imagined possible. I had to think straight and his cool breath didn't help at all. It was time to decide, a one night stand in my room or my pride.

I guess my pride went out the window because the moment I broke the kiss to stop him, he moved to my neck and began kissing, or licking, or sucking, or biting, I couldn't think straight anymore. I began moaning and ground my hips harder onto his. My hands decided they wanted a mind of their own and began to ferociously unbutton his shirt. The more of his perfectly sculptured chest I saw, the more I wanted it. I was panting for air but there was no way in hell I was going to stop. As I began to linger my fingers through every one of his muscles, I heard him growl.

"Bella," he moaned, "you're killing me. Why do you have to be so damn sexy?" That was my undoing; I pulled both hands on either side of his face and brought our lips together. I could feel the energy jolts in every part of my body he was touching. Oh was that my breast!? I arched my back as he rid of my shirt and bra, exposing my vulnerable and ivory chest. The way our bodies felt was mystical, like nothing I'd ever felt before. I could feel his lower region being tighter than before, and harder. Wow this man was a so god-like in every way. I was unaware of the moment he moved us to my bed simply because I was too busy fidgeting with his belt. Why did men have to wear belts at times like these?

I heard him chuckle and it was the sexiest chuckles ever. "Edwarddddd," I moaned. He took my hands and undid the buckle himself, meanwhile I wasn't wasting any time and unbuttoned his pants. It surprised me that I had not once even thought whether he wore boxers or briefs, but those navy black boxer-briefs he wore sure accentuated his skin tone.

"Bella, you have to many clothes on," Edward said in short gasps. That was a first, usually I was the one to throw my clothes out first, but I was having too much fun admiring Edward's perfect body. With that said, he managed to rid me of both pants AND panties.

"Edward," I said moaning, "seems like you're the one wearing too much." As I grabbed his head and kissed him, he moved on top of me on the bed, allowing me easy access to push his undergarments down with my feet. He man was a god, and kissing me the way he was kissing me made me want to rape him. I wanted to ravish him, and this foreplay was killing me.

I wanted to look down and see him fully naked, but when he took my breast into his mouth and began to massage my other I lost all train of thought. I arched my back towards him and began to feel the fire in my center burning. I felt his hands skim down through my body when he took my other erect nipple into his mouth and bid it, just as his right hand found my clit.

"Aaaahhh, don't ever stop. Edward!" He was massaging it, and licking areas I had no idea could be licked in such a sexy way. Where had my embarrassment gone? I was flushed but simply because he was making me feel like rapid fire. I'd had enough, I was just about to orgasm when I pulled on his hair, which made him look up at me. _Now I was embarrassed. Great timing Bella._

**EPOV**

I am not the predator that devours his prey right away, but Bella tasted so incredible. I wanted to please her in every way, even when I myself was throbbing so badly. Her constant moaning urged me to go on, until she pulled my hair. I had to look up, I needed to see her beautiful face and drown into those brown pools that she had as eyes. I saw her blush and I realized that no one had probably gone down on her before. I knew she was ready to release; after all, she had began rocking into my face.

I began kissing my way up to her, swirling my tongue around her navel, which made her arch her back. I needed my release soon too. I heard a growl, but I didn't know who it'd come from, not until I heard myself moan her name for the millionth time. She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen in my life. I wanted her, I needed her. I kissed my way through the valley of her breasts, massaging them as I went along. Then, I nipped at her neck, until I began to skim my nose through her jaw line, and then placed a sweet and tender kiss on her lips. The fact that she reciprocated the feeling made me want to be inside of her even more, but I needed permission.

As I looked up into her eyes, I saw lust and need. "Bella, I know it might seem cynical at this point but we don't have to do this if _you_ don't want to." She looked at me with an uneasy expression, I knew she needed her release just as much as I needed mine, but I needed her to feel secure.

She then moved her hands up and down my back, making me moan and rock towards her. I looked up when I heard her chuckle. "Edward, I want this more than you could even begin to imagine. I want you, I need you inside of me." That was my undoing.

My tip was already at her entrance, and when I went in, it felt like heaven. She was so tight as I pushed myself into the depths of her, it was pure bliss. She arched her back towards me and I waited for her to signal me to move. I needed to make sure she was comfortable. She rocked her hips towards mine and I took her mouth in mine as I began to thrust in and out of her.

"Ahhh you're so big," she gasped in between raged breaths. Bella was sexy; I wanted to have her in my arms forever. Her skin was so soft and warm; I definitely wanted to be able to caress her all the time.

As the burning and movement increased, I could feel myself ready to explode. Once Bella began to reach her climax, I followed right after, sighing in pure bliss and joy. For a while, we just laid there, spent. I loved stroking her hair, which had cascaded on her back and partly on my shoulder as she lay on top of me, trying to control her breathing.

"Edward," she whispered so softly, that if I hadn't been concentrating on here I would've missed it.

"Yes?"

"I need you to know that I don't do this often. Ever actually. Wow, but you… I mean… well yeah… that was just… um… mind blowing," she finished with a sigh. I looked down at her and smiled, with a huge grin plastered on my face.

"Bella," I said.

"Yes?" she said as she finally looked up at me with her beautiful brown eyes.

"I need you to know that I don't ever do this, but _you_ are breath taking, beautiful, gorgeous, and mind-blowing." I could see her blushing a crimson red and it was the cutest thing to watch. She began to pull the covers, trying to cover herself fully.

I pulled her hands and stopped her. "You're beautiful," I said, more sincere than ever, "never try to hide your exquisite body from me. If it were up to me, I would not have you wear any clothing at all. You are just that breath taking." I could see that she was blushing even more than before, but I had meant every word I'd said. I leaned down to kiss her when she kissed me back, she thought she could distract me from seeing her pull the sheets up.

"I just have to show you again how irresistible you are if you're not listening to a word I'm saying," with that I smirked and so round two of 4 started that night.

**AHHHHHHHH please review!!**


	5. Slowing Down

**i do not own twilight. i wish though. i wish.**

**SLOWING DOWN**

**BPOV**

_Ew, I'm sticky. It's hot here, what time is it anyways_? My thoughts were scrambled, but I moved my neck slightly. _This is NOT my pillow..._ With that last thought I traced my hand up what should've been my mattress. _This is hard, and soft, and…._ I was laying on a man's chest. _**Edward**_.

I THOUGHT IT HAD ALL BEEN A DREAM! HOW ELSE COULD ADONIS HAVE ENDED UP MAKING LOVE TO ME!? IN MY BED! UNDER MY SHEETS! BUTT-NAKED!

What I couldn't deny was that I felt comfortable. Like two pieces of a puzzle finally put together. Edward had been a great lover last night, but if he woke up right now, I'd be forever embarrassed. _Haven't you learned from Alice and Rosalie that one night stands are so not the way to go!?_

I had already thrown my dignity, maybe I could cuddle with him a few more minutes. What was I thinking!? _Bella, get up and dressed before he sees you and dash out of your room._ As much as it pained me to, I tried to sit up and move his hand from around my waist in order to get up. It was right at that moment that he pulled me closer, closing whatever gap of space had been between us.

"Bella," I heard him whisper, though I didn't know if he was sleeping or waking up. This is something I could get used to, waking up in Edward's arms, both of us naked (_hell, why not!?_). The sun was creeping in through the window and the few rays of light that were radiating on his face made him look more like a god than just any mortal human.

Shyly enough, I looked up to see whether he was waking up or just stirring. His eyes were fully closed and his breathing was calm, following a pattern. _I'm already trapped in his arms, why not enjoy it and make it last until he actually wakes up._ I traced my fingertips along his perfectly chiseled abs, counting the few freckles he had, more than likely from being exposed to the sun the previous summer.

I heard him groan my name again; that's when I looked up. His eyebrows were scrunched, making creases on his forehead; his eyes were tightly shut, his mouth almost in a pout. It excited me that he'd said my name while he still slept. Maybe he too felt like we were magnets that automatically attracted each other.

"You have no idea what that does to me," he whispered as he put his free hand on top of mine to stop it from moving it along his torso.

"Good morning sleepy," was all I managed to say. _What if he thinks I'm a creep for cuddling with him after our sex-capade? Worse, what if he never wants to see me again? Damn it Isabella Marie Swan, you cannot let a man affect you. Not that much anyways._

"Good morning beautiful," he said as he tightened his grip on me even more, pulling me closer to his body if that was even possible. I blushed. I'm not the type to take a compliment very well.

I was speechless. I don't know what to say to Edward "Adonis" Cullen. I figured some very light talk wouldn't hurt at all.

"Did you sleep well?" Great, what's next Bella, '_Are you comfortable on my bed?' _or _'Want to discuss sex?' _Awkward. But what came out of his mouth next surprised me, making me blush yet again.

"I could get used to waking up like this every morning. Bella, the way the sun illuminates your beautiful face is breath-taking, very captivating." I was speechless. It didn't help that he had a sincere smile plastered on his face.

"Um, thanks. I know this is awkward, after all, the only thing I know about you is your name," he cut me off.

"And my body." Okay here's where I invented a new shade of red because my face was literally on fire at this point. Charming Bella, very charming.

"Don't be ashamed Bella. I feel like I've known you for a pretty long time even if we just met last night. If you allow me, I would love nothing more than to change that. I want you to get to know me and I want to get to know me," he said whole-heartedly.

I scrunched my eyes shut. _What do I say to him? 'I have trust issues.' It would be the utter-most truth._

"I'd like that," was the most sincere answer I could come up with without blurting out my insecurities.

"It's a Sunday morning, do you have something to do or can I take you out to breakfast?" I was ecstatic! He was offering to spend a morning with me. Maybe if I took him up on that offer I could convince him to stay with me all day! _Don't get attached so fast_.

"Would you mind if I showered first? You can shower too if you'd like." Oh that came out wrong.

"You mean save water," he winked.

"No, I mean. I don't know what I mean. Wait. Don't trick me into this one please. There's another bathroom down the hall, it's already fully stocked with shampoo, conditioner, soap and body wash, whatever essentials you need. Towels included. As much as I'd love to save water and shower together I need some privacy to think. I'm sorry." _Did I really just say that last part! Ahhhhh he's going to run away now!_

"Don't worry. I don't want you feeling uncomfortable." He was very understanding, I could REALLY get used to that. When he sat up and let go of my waist I whimpered. I really hoped he hadn't noticed that. His body was too comfortable, hell it could replace my mattress. It was also warm, but he really didn't need to hear me say that.

"I wish I could stay in bed with you all day too, Bella, but I don't know how much talking would actual go down."

"Sure. Do you need me to point you to the bathroom?" Why couldn't I be more like Rosalie at these moments? She would more than likely speak the truth and put men down without a reason.

The smile seemed to be permanent, because even as he exited my room, I could still see the corners of his mouth pulled up into a precious crooked grin.

**EPOV**

I entered what I hoped to be the bathroom, and was please to see that I had opened the right door once I flickered on the lights. Taking one quick look at the mirror, I noticed that I was grinning like an idiot. Bella was just too much for me.

Her personality was captivating. Everything she said caught me off-guard. Throughout my life, it's been easy for me to read people like they're an open book, but every time I guessed what she was about to say or do, she caught me off guard. I don't know how I could've been deserving of her.

**BPOV**

"I'm not the pill." I blurted out. I know he was on the other side of the door and maybe he coudln't hear me, but I couldn't keep quiet.

"Okay…" was all Edward managed to say as he opened the door.

Reality was sinking in way too fast, "And we didn't use a condom last night."

Shit.

x o x o x o

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**SORRY IT TAKES ME A LONG TIME TO POST, I'VE HAD THIS WRITING FOR A WHILE BUT I WANTED TO ADD MORE AND I FINALLY DECIDED THAT THIS WAS IT FOR THIS CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE LIKING THIS STORY AND THANK YOU FOR READING. I KNOW YOU THINK THEY'RE SPEEDING THINGS UP BUT DON'T WORRY, IT'S LIKE STARTING BACKWARDS FOR THEM ;)**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Starting at Point One

**STARTING AT POINT ONE**

**EPOV**

I chuckled to myself when I heard the soft knocking on the door; probably Bella I thought.

"I'm not on the pill." She said randomly

"Okay," I said, waiting for her to go on.

"And we didn't use a condom last night." Crap! How could I have been so irresponsible and not use any type of protection? I looked at her face and saw how frightened she was by this; I needed to soothe her.

Out of pure instinct, I hugged her tightly as I whispered, "Shower and get dress, then we'll both figure this out. I promise." That seemed to calm her down. As much as I didn't want to let her go, I released her from my arms and watched as she slowly entered her room again.

After the steamy shower, I realized that I had only come in here with a towel, naked otherwise. I knocked on Bella's door and waited for her to open.

**BPOV**

The entire time I was in the shower, I couldn't help but ponder on the possibilities of me becoming pregnant. I couldn't fool myself into thinking that the idea of a little Edward running around in diapers didn't seem ungodly.

But what would I do with a baby? How would my career be affected by it? Worse, what if Edward didn't want to claim it as his own? I knew I was panicking and when I heard the soft knock on the door I jumped.

Luckily for me, Adonis was standing there.

Wet hair.

Wet body.

Only a towel covering his anatomy.

Drops of water all over his finely chiseled torso.

A crocked grin to top it all of.

I realized I was gawking and closed my mouth, not before turning red.

And then I realized that I had been so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't even realized that I was wearing nothing more than a lacy set of bras and panties at the moment. **(**_**www2./images/prodlgvw/V276441W309RGB.jpg**_)

"I'm sorry, I simply needed to get my clothes so that I could have something to wear but I guess you do too." Even though his cheeks were slightly pink from a barely there blush, I could see the lust in his eyes.

"Can you give me a quick minute please?" I asked, regaining my consciousness back to realize that lust would've lead to more hot and steamy, oh so very passionate sex that has the potential to make babies.

I quickly ran over to my closet and pulled a purple dress that Alice had recently gotten me (s7d2./is/image/UrbanOutfitters/1481753011b?detailmain). It was simple, yet cute enough for a warm day like I was hoping today would be. I didn't know if we would be doing much walking so I settled for a simple pair of Hurrache-style strappy skimmer with a peeptoe and cut-out sides (s7d2./is/image/UrbanOutfitters/1422507270b?prodmain).

I opened the door and noticed that Edward wasn't there anymore, which startled me.

"Edward?" I called out, but there was no response.

Is he leaving me all alone when I could be pregnant? I knew it was kind of too good to be true in a sense. I walked back into my room, not even finding the strength to slam the door shut and sat in front of my mirror. I began to comb my hair and just as I finished applying mascara and some chapstick, I heard the velvet voice that I thought I would never hear again.

"Where would you like to go for breakfast?" he asked.

I turned around, ready to go off on him but instead held my breath.

He made a simple polo (polo./graphics/productimages/pPOLO2-2063594alternate4v330.jpg) look so damn good. But wait, he wasn't wearing that last night?

"Where did you go?" I asked, "You just disappeared." He immediately rushed to my side.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't mean to scare you. While you were changing, I remembered that I always keep spare clothing in my car and rushed down to get it. Though I must admit, I didn't expect to meet your roommates in nothing more than a towel."

"Oh jeeeeez. Were they at least nice to you?" I thought I could sneak Edward out of the house before Rosalie and Alice found him and began their interrogations.

"Other than the endless questions, yes. I'm sorry it took me so long to get back up here, turns out Emmett and Jasper spend the night over as well, if you know what I mean." He was smirking.

"I hate them," I blurted out without thinking, "Rosalie and Alice I mean. They've been trying to get me to be on the pill for a long time now. Maybe if I had listened to them, I wouldn't be so worried right now that I might become a single mother."

"Bella, slow your horses. One, if we were to conceive, I promise you that you would never be alone. I would be there for our child unconditionally. Two, we don't even know if you will conceive, so let's allow the benefit of the doubt." He reassured me with soft eyes.

"How can you be so sure? I've seen this happen. Sex and boom, you're knocked up. Speaking of which, haven't you seen the movie? All because of one lousy condom." I really did hope I wasn't pregnant because if I was, I really didn't want to experience high levels of estrogen that made me emotional.

"Because I am a doctor, Bella." I was shocked, not because I didn't think he could be one, but wow were T.V. shows funny! I suddenly felt caught up in an episode of Grey's Anatomy between McDreamy and McSteamy, in which case McAdonis was both!

"Oh" I mouthed.

"I don't mean to intrude in your personal life, but when was the last time you had your period?" That sure didn't feel like invasion of my personal life.

"Um, well it… really do I have to discuss this with you?" I didn't want to scare him off. The opposite rather, I wanted to get to know him more. _Wow slow your horses Bella._

"Well, you can tell me and I can tell you the probability of you actually conceiving or you can choose to not tell me, in which case the risks might just be greater." I knew he was trying to be nice but I didn't like that it made it sound as if something bad would happen if I didn't tell him.

"Fine. The day before yesterday was my last day. Content?" I said, a bit frustrated. I couldn't stay upset for long because the huge grin on his face was too contagious.

"Very. Bella, the chances of you conceiving are really low. Say we'd had intercourse right before the time at which your period was due, then I would say your probability was high, but right now, you're not even ovulating. I'm not sure you want to hear all of the facts, but I do know them and I would say you're safe." He was grinning; that little smart-ass.

"Oh please enlighten me, Dr. Edward Cullen," I said playfully.

"Well you see Miss Swan, when a sperm enters the uterus, it can remain alive for one to five days, give or take. Women on the other hand, ovulate about 14 days after the last day of their previous cycle. In which case, if you ask me, you have a greater chance of catching a cold than you have of becoming pregnant." Wow, I had never paid much attention in FLE (Family Life Education) classes. Suddenly, it all made some sense. But I wasn't done teasing him.

"So say, Dr. Cullen, I have about 12 more days in which I could make love without any type of contraceptives and I still wouldn't conceive?" I was holding back my blush and enjoying when his smirk grew.

"I don't know Miss Swan, I suppose you could if there were someone with whom you could make love _every_ night for the next 12 days." I just showered and this was already starting to become bad.

"In that case, I think I would rather find a contraceptive that I liked. That way, I could be _making love_ longer than 12 days, say 30?" I was already starting to get wet and he wasn't even talking dirty. He was stepping closer to me, and I wanted nothing more than to reach to him and engulf him in a passionate kiss.

As if reading my mind, he said, "Your wish is my command," and closed whatever space was between us and crushed his lips to mine.

My hands were in his hair, making him moan into my mouth every time I pulled it. He on the other hand was making it harder for me to breath, and he had one hand placed on my lower back and the other working its way up. We were so engulfed, letting our tongues play and caressing each other that we were startled when someone cleared their throat.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! I cannot believe what my eyes are seeing." I think I invented a new shade of scarlet when Alice said that.

"Alice this is Edward, Edward, Alice. Oh but I'm sure you've already met."

"Well your boy here, walked downstairs sopping wet in nothing but a towel and nearly gave me and Rose a heart attack when he appeared out of nowhere. Rose was ready to punch him when Emmett came out and greeted him." She was so bubbly; I couldn't help but wonder where Jasper was.

"So tell me Alice, did Jasper find your room… cozy enough?" ha, payback.

"Fine. Be downstairs in 10 minutes." She commanded.

"Actually Alice, I am taking Bella out for breakfast. Now if you wouldn't mind, I'll return her to you later," he said in the coolest tone I'd ever heard. He was so enchanting and daring, that poor Alice was left standing there pouting as we walked past her.

"Edward! Wait! You can have her all day, but she better be here no later than 6 mister, or you're in trouble. We're all having dinner here tonight."

With a huge smile planted on his face he said, "As you wish Alice."

With that said, we were walking down the stairs. I was more in a daze rather than reality. I know Alice was like my mom sometimes, but I still loved her.

"I LOVE YOU ALICE!" I shouted before stepping down the stairs with Edward on my hand.

"What about me? Don't I get any love Bella?" Rose said sarcastically as we passed the kitchen.

"You know I love you Rose, too bad you chose Emmett instead of me," I said sarcastically, to which she laughed.

"I could say the same thing about you. Just remember, I know how to make you happy," she winked. At this point, we were both laughing, ignoring Edward who was standing next to me looking clueless.

**1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-**

Once inside his car, he asked me where I wanted to go. I of course, had no idea where I wanted to go.

"I don't go out for breakfast very often, but seeing as how this could also be brunch… hmm… Panera? Ihop is too greasy, so is Denny's. Ugh, I can't decide." He chuckled and simply accepted.

Once we were at the table, sitting down, he said he wanted to get to know me better, ask a couple of questions. I agreed.

"Date of Birth?"

"Ugh, September 13th."

"Favorite book?"

"Wuthering Heights."

"Last boyfriend?"

"that's none of your business." He laughed at that one and I saw a glint in his eyes that made me feel un-easy. I fully expected him to bring it up later.

"Age when you had your first kiss?"

"Huh? Um… 15. Stop asking me embarrassing questions. Whatever happened to full name, favorite color, best birthday, favorite kiss… I mean… song by kiss… STOP dazzling me with your eyes. It really gets frustrating to try to hard to have a simple coherent thought." He was chuckling and grinning. As adorable as he looked, I couldn't even think straight when he looked at me like that.

"I'm sorry, thank you for telling me that you don't feel comfortable with certain topics. Let's see, how about you ask me some questions then. Get even." His words were so sincere, I was taken aback.

"Okay… Full name?"

"Edward Anthony Cullen."

"Where do you work?"

"Seattle Gracious Hospital. Want to know my work schedule too?" He half-joked, to which I blushed.

"No thank you. I would just like to know how often you sex with random girls." Two could play this game. I could see that he was examining me, trying to decode whether to answer truthfully or crack a joke.

"Only when they happen to have beautiful long brown hair and the deepest eyes, then I'll consider kissing them. If they happen to have ivory skin as well, and full luscious lips, I'll make out with them. If to that you add the perfect curves, creamy skin and a cute nose… I'll go as far as possible without making a home-run. I'll only have amazing sex with them if to all of that, you add the name Isabella Marie Swan." By the end of his little speech he had me gawking at him. Who could ever think so highly of me? I was plain, I'd always been plain. There was nothing to me that stood out. I've had my share of people tell me that I'm pretty; no one ever meant it when they called me beautiful. Edward really needed to get his eye sight checked.

"Bella, I know that we don't know each other, but I want to change that. I want to be there to catch you before you fall. There's not a sight more beautiful than when you first stir in the morning, waking up. I really don't want to sound creepy, but I want a chance. I know that for a stranger I'm asking way more than I should be, but we can start at point one. I don't want to put a ring on your finger in the next five minutes, I just want an opportunity to be close to you and learn from you." His words took me aback yet again. I was supposed to be the artist, the creative one, original. Very mature to just blush Bella, really.

After a long pause from my behalf, I noticed that Edward was waiting for me to respond.

"I would like nothing more," I managed to say.

* * *

**HEY I REALLY HATE TO SOUND LIKE I'M BEGGING YOU TO REVIEW BUT I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK.**

**THANKS.**

**OH DISCLAIMER HERE: I DON'T OWN EDWARD OR BELLA. I WISH I OWNED EDWARD... YUM HAHA**


End file.
